


Frisk and the Angry Houseplant

by Titans_R_Us



Series: The Adventures of Frisk and her Angry Sidekick Flowey [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cameos of Toriel, Flowey is judging you and is not happy, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk doesn't care, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a bamf, Frisk is not putting up with this, Frisk regrets nothing, Gen, I did not 'save' you just for you to tell me I didn't, Technically has everyone even though they don't speak, and Alphys, and Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk sacrificed everything so that everyone could have their happy ending, they meant everyone.  Including one very upset houseplant kicking and screaming the entire way.</p>
<p>But that's okay.</p>
<p>They have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk and the Angry Houseplant

You have a plan. 

 

To be frank you're tired. Tired from people saying you can't.

Not when you died repeatedly to understand every monster so you could spare it.

Not when you spared the person people expected you to kill. Undyne. Asgore. Flowey.

Not when you reset and changed the timeline over and over just so everyone could have their happy ending. 

 

And everyone is going to have that happy ending. 

**Everyone.**

The thought makes you more DETERMINED than ever.

 

So when Toriel tells you to go on a walk as a final underground farewell.

_You go on a walk._

 

Pass Hotland streaming full, gears clicking in place. 

Pass Waterfall glistening despite the trash. You fumble in the garage until you find something that could work.  Littered here and there the echo flowers whisper how their wishes came true.  

Pass Snowden, where monsters right and left excitedly make plans now that they have a future. 

Pass the ruins, crumbling and barren. Pass Toriel's home, the puzzles that seem so childish now, looking right and to the left until they see...him. 

 

Asriel. 

 

Who stares at you in surprise. His expression twisting into a weak resigned smile.

He gives you small talk, warnings meant to throw you off and weak excuses when you tug at his arm. Currently he's too heavy to budge. 

 

"Someone's got to take care of these flowers." 

'But whose going to take care of you?' You sign back. 

"Don't you have anything better to do?" 

'No.' You stamp into the grass as his brow starts to furrow. 

"Frisk...you have to go back."

'Not yet.' You argue viciously with your hands. 

"Frisk I want you to remember me like this.  I'm going to change back soon. I'm going to change back into...Flowey. I don't want you to...see me like that." 

 

You shake your head. It doesn't matter to you what he looks like or if he's lost a heart. 

He matters.  And you never save anyone halfway.

So you sit down beside him and wait. 

 

Wait until he stops trying to reason with you and yells instead. 

Waits until he burns out with tears and starts to sulkily ignore you. 

Waits until his back rests against yours, as if grateful that you're there. That he's not alone when he starts to shudder and quake. 

Waits until the white fur quakes and curls into yellow. 

Waits until his voice cracks, as it gets higher and distorted. 

Waits until what's left is the first thing you saw when you fell. 

 

Small, snarling vicious Flowey. 

 

"Did you have _fun_ watching me turn into this, Frisk?" He spits in your direction. "Maybe you just like to see me **_suffer_**."

 

From your pack you pull out the object you found at the dump. 

 

"A...shoe? _Oh, excuse me_ maybe you get a **kick** out of this instead. You pathetic, over-sympathetic, stupid —WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 

The soil around Flowey is surprisingly soft as it gets under your nails. You have to act quickly before he realizes your intentions...and runs away. 

 

"STOP! STOP FRISK! DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME WHEN I'M LIKE THIS, ARGHH..."

 

The sting is sharp. Huh, you've never been bit by a flower before, but there's a first time for everything. You'll put a Band-Aid on it later. Right now though you smile at the squirming mess that's trying to escape your fingers.  He fits perfectly in the boot you brought but he'll need a proper pot soon. 

 

"Oh. _Ohhhhhh_ I see now, **Ha!** " His bitter laughter rings as you quickly fill the space around him. "You're _sooooo_ selfish, Frisk. Let me guess, we're just going to walk out of the underground into the sunlight and with the rest those **idiots** we'll be one big happy family, _right?_ " 

 

‘Yep.’ You sign and pick him up.

 

" **DING-DONG, YOU'RE WRONG!** IT'LL NEVER WORK. I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH 'DETERMINATION' YOU HAVE..." Flowey screams a rant that lasts until Hotland. You don't bother arguing back. 

 

Your hands are full. 

 

And besides, its easier being bombarded with hissing words than 'friendliness' pellets. 

 

"You're horrible, Frisk." Oh look, someone's running out of stream. "You're... **horrible**. Why are you doing this? _Why?_ " He buries his petals into your chest and you hold the boot tighter. 

 

"I-I don't understand. _I d-don't... **Frisk**._ "

 

You shift Flowey to get a free hand and clumsily spell, 'I'm not leaving...without you." 

 

" _Urgh,_ you're hopeless...so hopeless." He groans and your shirt starts to feel wet. Even as a flower, Asriel is still a crybaby. 

 

Up ahead your friends, no. Your family stands and chatters, clearly waiting for you. It's been hours but Papyrus shouts joyfully when he spots you across the way. **_"HUMAN! SANS AND THE KING-CLONE THAT IS NOT THE KING ARE...ARE MAKING GOAT-EYES AT EACH OTHER! MAKE THEM STOP!"_**

 

You think about what Alphys can do when she's confident. You wonder if Flowey or Asriel really lost their soul. And if they did, you wonder about your soul and if you could share it. 

 

Toriel puts a paw on your shoulder and starts to question you about your load. Flowey growls but your smile just gets brighter and brighter. 

 

Everything is going to be okay, _you're sure of it_. 

 

The endless possibilities fill you with **DETERMINATION.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most frustrating parts of the game is how with the pacifist ending you can't really save Asriel/Flowey. He chooses to stay behind to take care of the flowers and it irritates you immensely. You did not survive both seizure-warning nightmare Flowey and Hyperdeath Asriel just for this goatboy to be miserable in the underground. So taking some inspiration from one of my favorite undertale comics http://creepyknees.tumblr.com/post/131157670829/i-dunno-if-this-would-count-as-an-au-or-not-but I changed it. I'm really debating making a drabble series of the daily life of Frisk and the Angry Houseplant...but I'm not sure...and yes I know the spacing it still awkward, AGRH.


End file.
